Stand by You
by eternalenergy
Summary: In the chaos of an Alliance attack on Undercity the target, Sylvanas Windrunner flees the battle but leaves a friend behind. The death knight takes on the appearance of Sylvanas to cover her escape but sacrifices herself. Will the hunt for Sylvanas end or will the raid decide that the death knight is much better than Sylvanas? This is my first Fanfic Please R&R Rating may go up!


The sound of green ooze would never free her tortured eardrums from its constant dripping and falling with a sick plop into the slowly moving pool below. The blue eyed beauty shuddered as she heard another drop slick itself into the growing pool below her. Her unusual flawless features crinkled in disgust and reminded her of the old days.

_Eversong Forest, her old home, shining bright as the Sun itself which the elves worshiped. It was not alive and bright with happiness though, the screams of dying families and children witnessing their parent's murder made it all too clear. The forest was burning. Soil cloaked in ash so it appeared as black as the heart of the leader of the destruction; Arthas Menethil himself appeared with a smirk riding his damn horse charging his forces onwards. The sound of thousands of feet hitting the ground, stomping upon it so the flowers and grass would never see the light of the sun again pounded against the eardrums of all the remaining elves that still drew breath. _

"_Rise up members of the Scourge! Rise from your graves and rid this world of the living! As your king I command you to RISE!" Arthas was screaming at the end in satisfaction as the small trails of purple light leaked from his fist and began to wrap around corpses of the slain elves at the front lines of the legions of Scourge, the smell was putrid and made the elves gag as their brethren were pulled up from their slumber and forced to fight their brothers and sisters for the enemy. The sickening sound of arrows being launched into dead flesh and then slowly pulled out was the thing she remembered the most._

"Chenbo! You must awake! The scouts have need of you!" The call of Anya would never cease to break her from her thoughts. Flipping her cyan blue hair from her eyes she turned to stare right in the crimson eyes of the Dark Ranger.

"By the Gods don't do that to me Anya!" Chenbo raged quietly, waking up the sleeping abominations in the Canals would not be a good thing. "What is it that you need?"

"Cynthia swore she just saw an Alliance dog up in the rafters! We need you to help check it out." Anya whisper-yelled, keeping an eye upwards in case the Alliance had heard her.

"Anya, this would be no task for me. I'm a death knight; they'd feel the temperature drop a mile away." Chenbo explained gesturing to the frost particles around her. The undead could not feel it so no complaints were aimed at her making Undercity the best place to not be tossed out of. Though being friends with the queen of the Forsaken also helped much.

"We're all looking too but we need more and better eyes than the yellowed holes of the Forsaken. Please just start-" Anya interrupted herself by pulling back the arrow she had already knocked on her bow and letting it fly across the canals up to the rafters for the bats and lodging itself into a Worgen rogue's shoulder. Shouting in pain he stumbled backwards in shock and fell right from the rafters and landed in the canal of who-the-hell-knows-what and his body immediately started breaking down in the vile water.

"At some points I love that defensive river, but at points like this I really hate it…" Anya sighed shook her head and turned back to the death knight. "That was a scout it's probably part of a raid, go check the sewers, I'll get the other rangers and start lockdown. Good luck!" Anya turned without a look over her shoulder and started shouting down the corridors. The high ceilings carried her voice throughout the whole of Undercity.

Chenbo released her mind and called her Deathcharger, Oblivion, from the Realm of Shadows. Closing her eyes she pulled him into the physical world and opened her cyan spheres to see herself mounted on him. "Quickly, let us ride." Her metallic voice rang to the undead steed and neighing with fury he began to sprint forwards.

Living in the maze of Undercity, Chenbo knew exactly where to go for the shortest path to the edge of the sewers on the other side of Tirisfal near the training grounds. Digging her plated heels into the sides of Oblivion, she felt slight remorse but knew it was all for the better. She mentally made sure to give Oblivion a rest once this raid was over. The neat stone pathway was smashed upon by white glowing hooves as Chenbo urged him to go faster. Nudging Oblivion towards the stairwell, Oblivion nickered slightly but sensing his mistress' will he did not complain as he trampled up the cold stone stairs and into the sewer's muddy ground.

Chenbo almost moaned in disgust right there. She hated all of the gross sounds and feelings of the sewers and canals of Undercity. She didn't think it was because she was queasy, but because they reminded her of her past life as a paladin of Silvermoon City and the attacks that took place there. Oblivion sensed where his mistress wanted him to go and eased through the arches of the Sewers with ease unfortunately familiar with this section of Undercity.

Cyan orbs froze the terrain around her with her icy sweep of her eyes trying to detect any rogues or members of the Alliance hidden in the shadows. Finding nothing, she urged Oblivion to slow down a bit so she could examine the shadows more closely. A dim light appeared in one of the shadows then disappeared as quickly as it came. "Rogue." She thought, her eyes peeled, she slowly dismounted Oblivion and drew her Runeblade Eternity from its sheath. The blade was made out of Saronite and as cold as its wielder. Eternity was almost as big as Chenbo though forged to be as heavy as the average sword so she could use it as deadly and precisely as she needed.

A slim form began to appear in the corner. The closer she got the more it resembled a person. Two long ears pointed backwards betrayed the Night Elf as Chenbo quickly struck her sword through his chest and her gloved hand flew over his mouth so his scream could warn no others. Chenbo stepped away from the corpse and as quietly as she could (not very quietly) stepped forwards and surveyed the Sewer walls again. With each step she stopped to look around. The last torch came into view and the light just beyond the little hill showed the exit from the sewers.

Her eyes were just barely over the brim of the hill when her orbs widened and she sprinted back to Oblivion and pushed him as hard and as fast as she could hoping to escape the inevitable death that would be her end if she stopped.

Riding through the sewers again, she thought back to what she saw, dozens of Alliance heroes were grouped together at the Scarlet Tower that was planted at the bottom of the hill the exit to the Sewers was placed on.

Oblivion already knew what to do and neighed quietly to pull his mistress from her thoughts. Chenbo's eyes snapped back open from her dreamy state as they rode down the stairs back into the War Quarter of Undercity. Pulling on the reins to Oblivion, she guided her mount to the Royal Quarter. Every undead creature she saw she shouted to them in warning of the raid that was about to come down the Sewers.

She nudged Oblivion faster as they entered the Royal Quarter. She needed to get to Sylvanas as fast as possible. "BE READY! ALLIANCE ARE AT OUR DOORSTEP! WE MUST NOT LET THEM PASS! BARRACADE THE QUARTERS! DO NOT LET THEM THROUGH!" Chenbo yelled through the corridors her screech reached Sylvanas' elven ears and she started to bark orders as well.

Oblivion burst through the hallway and entered Sylvanas' throne room. Quickly riding up to her, Chenbo dismounted and dismissed Oblivion who was no doubt tired from sprinting one side of the city to the other then back again. "Sylvanas! Dozens of Alliance are in the Sewers, they are breaking through as we speak. You must flee they must aim to kill you!" Chenbo warned and waved the guards to the front of the entrance to the corridor.

"You do not know this, I shall remain here!" Sylvanas yelled to her friend and continued commanding her troops.

"If they were looking to destroy Undercity's people they would have just gone through the front not the back where you are! Think rationally Sylvanas! They are coming to kill you! You must hide there is no time to flee!" Chenbo commanded.

If it was any other person yelling at her, Sylvanas would have his head but as her former leader and still only friend Sylvanas hung her head but her crimson orbs stayed on the barricaded entrance to the Throne Room. "I must be with my people, they will rally with me. They stand more chance with myself here." She said slowly trying to be as convincing as possible.

It was futile, Chenbo could see right through her. "FINE! Give me your glamour, then I will appear as you and they will rally behind me but Sylvanas you must leave!" Chenbo whisper yelled.

The Alliance could be seen from top of the throne room, Chenbo saw a dwarven hunter take aim at Sylvanas. Chenbo's reaction to the gunfire was instantaneous. Shoving Sylvanas down behind the throne she whispered to her, "Sylvanas this is your only chance to live, they are too many you cannot survive this."

"And you think you can?" Sylvanas growled at her.

"No."

The silent tear that trailed down her cheek broke Sylvanas' heart. Chenbo was like a sister to her, after she was turned, Sylvanas never saw Alleria again but Vereesa was disgusted by her. Chenbo then took Veressa's place in her heart to be her sister and Sylvanas could not see her cry like this hopeless tear that she was showing her now. "I-"

"Quickly Sylvanas, you must live. Take my form and escape through the secret doorway in the back, they are about to break through." Chenbo whispered,

Sylvanas had a tear run down her cheek as well and black sparkles shimmered over both of them as they took each other's form. Sylvanas flew down a foot in height while Chenbo grew a foot up, their armor began to melt into the others as they switched appearances and voices. Chenbo then pushed Sylvanas away and she prepared herself for her final moments as she saw her sister for the last time. Sylvanas took one last fleeting glance at the elf that was about to die and activated the tunnel by tapping on the stones in the back of the room. She crawled into the tunnel, now fairly large that she was in this form she had no problem making it to the other side.

About to activate the stone to close the tunnel she thought about Chenbo, "Could she make it out alive if she had gone with her? No. Chenbo was not like that, she knew with her death, the hunt for her would be at an end so her sister could live in peace." With that remaining thought, Sylvanas closed the tunnel and with one last tear she took off into Tirisfal Glades in the direction of the Zepplin Towers planning on telling Garrosh what had just transpired in her city.

As Chenbo saw the tunnel close, one last tear of remorse fled her eye. She quickly wiped it away. "No fear." She thought, "I am not afraid of death." Chenbo posed herself in the way Sylvanas typically held herself and drew Sylvanas' bow as the barricade to the Royal Quarter broke open.

**A/N**

**Hi Guys, this is my first fanfic. Please review if you think I should continue this or not and constructive criticism is always welcome. Please stay away flamers though. I don't like you. Anyways please tell me what you think! Thanks!**


End file.
